Two girls in one Dojo?
by Grace-1997
Summary: Jack and Kim are in love with each other but won't admit it. Meanwhile Jerry's sister Mary is coming to the Dojo. She's pretty much the opposite of Jerry. Boys magnet in person and Jerry is always jealous of her and actually doesn't likes her, but she has to come back to Seaford. Jack shows interest in her and Kim's get jealous. What will happen? ( Kick story! :D )
1. What's wrong Jerry?

**Hey Guys! I thought about it and i'm writing a Kickin' it story now :D I didn't watch all episodes yet so don't blame me if i'm sometimes not 'that' right :D Well i hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :) If you like Shake it up, you should also get a look at my other stories! :) It's Kick of course! :D It's my first real Kickin' it story so don't be to hard to me! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**Jack and Kim are in love with each other but won't admit it. Meanwhile Jerry's sister Mary is coming to the Dojo. She's pretty much the opposite of Jerry. Boys magnet in person and Jerry is always jealous of her and actually doesn't likes her, but she has to come back to Seaford. Jack shows interest in her and Kim's get jealous. Will it goes out good or not? Did Kim loose her chance with Jack? **

**At the Dojo**

**Kim's POV:**

I was at the dojo after some long training with the guys. I just won in sparing against Milton (again) and now i was changing in the girls- changing room. I took really much time to change, since i wanted some time to think. About Jack.

You ask why? I'm totally love with him. I know, crazy right? In love with my best friend? Normally i shouldn't but i couldn't help it. Jack just looks so good and he's the only one who can compete against me in karate. Nothing against the other boys.

He can also skate, play the guitar is really good in school and so much more... Even though i would never admit it to him, since he didn't feel the same. It would be totally awkward if he knew. He's my best friend and i didn't want to loose him as a friend.

I was still lost in thoughts as suddenly Jerry screamed: ,,No! No! No! I don't want this... monster here! I can't stand her!'' I was totally confused. Who was this her and why did he say, she's a monster? Jerry normally wants every girl!

This girl must be really bad. I wonder, who she is. I quickly finished changing, took my things and went back in to the training room. Jerry shouted again: ,,No! No! No!'' Jack also just came walking in. He looks so good... Snap out of it Kim!

I shook my head, to get back to reality as Jack was just asking Jerry: ,,Jerry, dude. What's wrong? Who don't you want here?'' Jerry looked angry at Jack, as if he did something wrong. Then he replied: ,,I told you guys from my sister Mary?''

We all shook our head and Milton said: ,,No. I never knew you have a sister, named Mary.'' Jerry looked at him with a funny look and then just continued: ,,Well, she's coming here to Seaford and is living here again. She actually lived with our aunt, because she had problems with them. Now they made up and they convinced her to come back.''

He groaned , probably at the end with his nerves. I was just more confused. ,,What is so wrong with your sister, Jerry?'' , i asked him totally confused. Jerry looked at me with a 'Duh' face and then replied: ,,She has everything! Especially now, that she's okay with our parents again! Everybody likes her and i'm just her shadow! She's only one year older than me, has already the black belt in karate and she can sing and dance!''

Black belt? That sounded really interesting! Finally someone besides Jack and me! I think she sounds really cool. I looked at Jack, who looked puzzled at Jerry. Suddenly Eddie spoke up: ,,Does she look good? Since it's over between Grace and me, i didn't have a girlfriend.''

I rolled my eyes and Milton told him: ,,You and Grace never really were a thing. '' Eddie looked down, but he knew Milton was right and Jack chuckled. I love his laugh. Did you ever have the feeling to push someone against the wall and kiss him? Never mind.

**Jack's POV:**

,,You and Grace never really were a thing. '', Milton told Eddie and i had to chuckle. Well, he was right. Kim grinned at me with her adorable smile and i grinned back. She was so cute... I should stop thinking like that! She's my best friend! She'll never feel the same way!

Jerry started groaning again, trying to get the attention again. ,,I don't care about you and Grace , Eddie! My sister is coming back and i don't want to see her! I don't want to see her ever again!'' , he cried.

I rolled my eyes. This girl can't be that bad and she's a black belt. Some competition for Kim and me, finally. ,,Jerry... Maybe she changed... Give her a chance. She's your sister after all.'' , Kim told him. I nodded.

Kim was right. Well the beautiful girl was always right. Did i just call Kim beautiful? Well she is. Okay maybe i have a tiny crush on her, nothing serious. Well back to the subject with Jerry. Jerry let himself fall on a mattress and just groaned again.

,,Never!'' , he cried. Then he added, angry. ,,She also want to take part of the dojo! As if it couldn't get worse!'' ,,An other girl at the Dojo?'' , Kim asked excitedly. Jerry looked at her disappointed about her happiness.

Well, you can't blame her. Being the only girl, even with a great best friend like me, wasn't always easy. Rudy now also spoke finally up: ,,Well Jerry, sorry but if she want to take a part of us and she's good, she can. Warrior rule.'' Jerry groaned only again at that.

I walked up to Jerry and patted his back. ,,Come on. It can't be that bad. Everything is going to be fine. '' , i told him. Jerry shook his head and cried: ,,Why does nobody believe me?'' Then he walked out of the dojo.

We just all looked puzzled at each other. Sometimes Jerry is really confusing. How could his sister be that bad?


	2. Why not?

**Hey Guys! Here's the new chapter for the Kickin' it story from me! Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter! I was really happy about them and i hope that there are going to be even more in the next! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******With Jerry**

**Jerry's POV:**

I walked angry out of the Dojo. Why could no one believe me? I really can't stand my big sister and i can't believe she was going to come back here! Why couldn't she just stand with our aunt? I didn't need her here. She only makes trouble.

Maybe she wasn't that bad anymore? Yeah, as if that could happen. We're talking about my popular stupid boys magnet sis Marry. She can't get better in any way. She had everything i don't. She even was better in karate then me!

I sat down at some bench before the mall, my head in my hands, groaning. This was unfair. Why couldn't i be as cool as Jack and Marry could be as stupid as i don't know some of the black dragons.

I didn't care about what she can and what not while she was at our aunt's but this was a serious problem. I was already a total fool for everyone. What will they say now when they see my perfect sister?

Oh, i know exactly what they'll say. 'Mary is so perfect, what happened with you?' or 'Are you sure not adopted?' I already heard all of this things and they hurt. I just wanted to be accepted or at least respected. The warriors gave me that feeling but what will happen now, when my sister will become one of us?

It just hurt to think about what could all happen. I'm normally not the guy of much thinking, but when it comes to friends and family it was a whole different thing. Why couldn't i be the only kid from my parents?

I mean one plus one makes two kids and that's seriously not cool. At least i thought so. I was just stupid and always Marry's shadow. I always was and always will be. Marry was perfect and me? I was nothing. I was spanish and still always get F's in my spanish tests.

I was a warrior since years and still have only the yellow belt. I could go on and on with that list and it would probably have no end. It's just depressing. It was hard enough to have the perfect Jack around you, who could do anything but now also my sister?

This can't go good. I just know it. This is going to be the worst time in my life. I can just hope that she'll have a fight with my parents again and go back to our aunt or something like this. No big sis, no problems.

**Jack's POV:**

After Jerry ran out of the Dojo, we just stood there for a while, puzzled. Jerry was one of my best friends, but this couldn't be that big of a deal. I mean it's his sister for crying out loud!

I looked at Kim, who seemed to thought about something, with her smart brain. Okay now i even sound like Milton, when he talks about Julie. That's crazy and not good. If i only could ask her out... I really want to be with her...

I sighed. Life really was complicated, especially when it comes to girls. Especially when it comes to Kim. Every other girl would go on a date with me, but not her. I mean she would never go out with her best friend, would she?

I was still lost in thoughts as suddenly Rudy snapped with his fingers in front of me. ,,Earth to Jack! Earth to Jack! Is everything okay?'' , he asked me. I shook my head and then replied smiling: ,,Everything perfect. Why do you ask?''

,,Well, the others left two minutes ago to look for Jerry and you didn't even say Bye. What were you thinking about?'', he told me smirking. Oh crap. I'm so stupid sometimes. Screw that. When it comes to feelings, i'm always stupid but Rudy can't know.

Well, but i wanted to talk to someone. He's an adult. Well, at least on the paper. I sighed and sat down on a bench in the dojo. Rudy sat besides me, waiting for what i have to tell. ,,Rudy can i tell you a secret? You have to promise to not tell anyone!'' , i asked him.

Rudy nodded eagerly and replied: ,,Sure, Jack. What's up?'' I took a deep breath. This is going to be hard. ,,Rudy... I'm... i'm...'' I took another breath and then finished my sentence, whispering: ,,I'm in love with Kim.'' I hoped he didn't hear it but his eyes went wide.

Then he started grinning wide. ,,Are you serious? That's great! I always knew you had a thing for each other! Well, i didn't but you're best friends and-'' I cut him off confused.

,,Wow, wow, wow. I don't even know if Kim feels the same. I'm pretty sure, she doesn't.'' I looked down. This was a really hard subject for me. Everybody would say i'm a ladies man. Well, with Kim not.

Rudy shook his head, still grinning. ,,Jack, Jack, Jack. She's you're best friend. You have to tell her eventually.'' , he said. I looked at him as if he made a joke. ,,No way, i'm going to do that! What if she hates me!'' , i cried.

Rudy groaned at my outburst. ,,Jack, she won't hate you! No matter what happens, she would be gentle to you, even if she doesn't feels the same and you know that as much as i do! I thought you were best friends!''

I looked down at my hands. Rudy was probably right, but i still couldn't tell her. It was just to embarrassing. I sighed and took my bag. ,,I'm going.'' , i told Rudy and walked out of the Dojo.

I need some time to think right now. This was all just so confusing. I actually should help Jerry right now, since he's my best friend but i'm here, thinking about a girl, that i can't have. The only girl that i can't have. Kim. My best friend. What should i do?


	3. No way

**Hey Guys! Here's the new chapter for the Kickin' it story from me! I'm really happy about the reviews and everyone who reads this story! :D Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******Kim's POV:  
**

After Jack spaced out, i made my way out of the dojo with the other guys, to find Jerry. We really didn't mean to upset him but the story with his sister really sounds crazy.

I also would really like to know why Jack just spaced out and didn't even hear us as we walked out or said something to him. Something was bothering him and i have no clue what. I'm his best friend, i'm supposed to know that!

I also was really concerned about him, since i love him. What if, something bad happened and he didn't tell me? I really have to talk to him. I have to know what's wrong but first, we have to find Jerry.

We walked around, looking for him as i suddenly heard someone groaning, loud. I looked at a bench before the mall and saw Jerry, his head in his hands. I walked up to him. ,,Jerry?'' , i asked soft.

Jerry and i may not always be on the best terms or often have not the same opinion, but he's one of my best friends. (Not as good as Jack, of course.) I really care about him and i hate it to see him like that.

He looked up at me and snapped: ,,What do you want? Do you want to tell me that i should get along with my perfect sister? That i should stop being in self- pity?'' I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, no, he always was so overdramatic.

I sat down besides him and then replied: ,,No but you should stop, being so upset. No matter what happens we warriors never leave someone alone. Even if your sister is better in karate, you're still one of us and nobody can change that.''

Jerry looked up at me and he could clearly see that i said the truth. ,,Really?'' , he asked. I nodded and then he told me: ,,Thanks, Kim. It means a lot. I just... I mean it's Mary... That's not cool, yo.'' I laughed, if he could still talk like this, it couldn't be that bad.

I stood up and said: ,,Come on. We're going to Phil's. I'll just call Eddie and the others.'' He nodded and we walked away, direction Phil's while I called the rest of us. Maybe some food will distract Jerry and i can talk to Jack.

**Jack's POV:**

Kim just called Rudy and me, that we should come to Phil's. They found Jerry and they want to cheer him up with some food. Good idea. Food always makes happy and i think Jerry will get on other thoughts.

I took my things and then Rudy told me: ,,Sorry, i still have to clear something up. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Practice at 3 p.m. you know. By the way: I still think you should ask Kim out. She likes you, to.''

I just nodded and then walked out. I didn't need that talk again, after how it ended before. I just wanted to eat something with my friends and don't think about that. It's already bad enough that i just spaced out, as i should help Jerry.

I walked to Phil's. Jerry and Kim were already there, talking and laughing. As Jerry saw me he shouted: ,,Yo Jack! Over here!'' I rolled my eyes and walked up to them, sitting besides Kim.

,,Where are Milton and Eddie? Didn't they also want to come?'' , i asked them. Kim shook her head. ,,No. Milton has a date with Julie and Eddie was kinda frustrated about the thing we said because of Grace earlier.''

I nodded and then Phil walked up to us. ,,Hello, you! The usual?'', he greeted us and we nodded. Then he walked away. Jerry sighed. ,,I'm sorry guys, that i was like a little bit overdramatic earlier. I just didn't left on good terms with my sister.'' , he said to us.

Kim smiled at him and replied: ,,Hey, it's okay now. I told you, no matter what happens you're still a warrior and we're holding together, no matter what happens.'' I nodded at Kim's statement. Jerry really had nothing to worry about.

Then suddenly Jerry's phone made 'Beep' and as he read his SMS, he groaned. ,,I'll have to go home guys. I'll see you tomorrow.'' , he told us and we said him bye. Then he walked out.

Phil just came with our order and put it down in front of us. I just wanted to start to eat as Kim suddenly asked me: ,,Jack can i ask you a question?'' I was kinda confused but nodded. ,,Sure what's up?'' , i replied.

,,Earlier after the practice, you were totally out of space and didn't even notice anyone anymore. What were you thinking about?'', she questioned, looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes...

Wait! What should i say? I can't tell her the truth! I knew Rudy said i should but i can't! She'll hate me! Think of something Jack... ,,Uhmm... I was just thinking about... some new karate move that Rudy showed me yesterday?'' , i told her, more as a question.

She rolled her eyes. ,,Jack, i can see, that you're lying. Why don't you just tell me? I'm your best friend!'' , she almost cried and now everyone looked at us. I glared at her but then i saw that she really was just curious and wanted to know what's up with her best friend.

I sighed. ,,Look, Kim. I don't want to disappoint you, but i can't talk about it right now. As soon as i have the courage for it, i will ok? I'm sorry it's just really hard for me to talk about it.'' , i said, totally honest. This was creeping me out inside. I really wanted to tell her it.

She groaned and then replied: ,,Fine but you'll better tell it me, soon Mr. Brewer. It can't be that bad, that your best friend can't know it. I know everything about you, well almost everything now.''

I sighed. If only you knew Kim... It is that bad... I could really tell her everything but that? No way.


	4. Marry is back

******Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for 'Two girls in one dojo!' :D To say the truth, it's pretty hard to write new chapters, especially without feedback :/ Other writers know what i mean :/ Well but i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) Anyways still thanks for the reviews i got! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Jerry's POV:**

After i was out of Phil's i walked the way home.

Marry was arrived and my parents told me to come home, to greet her.

Not cool, yo.

Why should i be happy, that my stupid big sister, who always is the best , comes back to Seaford?

This was a nightmare coming true and i have to do, like i don't care.

She even wants to be at the Warriors, my parents told me.

This will be just great.

Sure Warriors always held together but they will love her so much more than me.

She was just perfect. Why shouldn't they love her?

That totally has no swag, yo.

I sighed. I just wanted to have a life without her.

She destroyed everything, last time she was here and out of that reason she had to go to my aunt.

My parents said she changed and i should give her an other chance.

Yeah, if that was possible. It's Marry.

The day, she changed is the day i win against Jack in sparring.

As i arrived at our house, i would've turned around again and would've walked back to Phil's but i know i couldn't.

My parents would kill me.

I don't need more problems, then i already have, now that Marry is back, so i took out my keys and opened the door to my house.

I walked in to the kitchen to see my parents, sitting at the kitchen table with Marry.

As she saw me she grinned but i just glared at her.

,,Jerry!'', my mom greeted me cheerfully. ,,Finally you're here!''

I rolled my eyes but sat down to them.

,,Hey Jerry.'' , Marry greeted me friendly. To friendly.

I thought she's up to something, it's Marry, my sister. I knew she's up to something.

Well, at least i think so, yo.

,,Marry.'' , i replied simple and she sighed.

,,Mom, dad. Can you leave us alone for a while?'' , she asked our parents and they nodded, rushing out of the kitchen, relieved.

Marry then started: ,,Jerry, look. I'm sorry for what happened, as i was here the last time. I know i did some big faults and i really am sorry. I just hope you can forgive me and i can be a real sister to you. I am totally sorry and i want to take a fresh start, if you don't mind.''

I was shocked about what she said and as she noticed, that i didn't say anything, she continued: ,,I really mean it. Please forgive me Jerry. I want my little brother back.''

Should i believe her? It's my sister after all, but...

I don't know.

**Marry's POV:**

,,Jerry, look. I'm sorry for what happened, as i was here the last time. I know i did some big faults and i really am sorry. I just hope you can forgive me and i can be a real sister to you. I am totally sorry and i want to take a fresh start, if you don't mind.'' , i told my little brother, but he didn't say anything.

He just stared shocked at me and i continued: ,,I really mean it. Please forgive me Jerry. I want my little brother back.''

It was true what i said. I did some huge mistakes the past years but i saw what i did and i'm sorry.

I knew it was hard for Jerry to forgive me, since he always was in my shadow, but i wished he would really forgive me.

I wanted to be friends and siblings with him again.

He didn't believe me, i saw it.

I sighed. ,,Please Jerry. What do i have to do, that you believe me?'' , i asked him pleading.

He rolled his eyes and replied: ,, I don't think you can take back what you did. That all wasn't cool, yo.''

This time i rolled my eyes. Same old Jerry.

,,No i can't but w- i can do it better this time. I promised.'' , i told him, trying to convince him again.

Was it really that hard to believe me?

Yeah, i was a terrible person, back then but i really meant it what i said to Jerry in the kitchen.

Jerry stood up and then said: ,, I will see, that you really mean it. Mom and dad already told me, that you want to join the Warriors. Show that you really mean it and maybe i can forgive you. Don't play the perfect girl again and do like you can have everything.''

Then he walked out, leaving me alone.

**Kim's POV:**

After Jack and i ate at Phil's , he brought me home.

Well, we only were three blocks away from each other but it was still gentleman like and really cute.

He also bought my food. That was definitely cute.

Even though, i still wanted to know what's wrong with him.

Why didn't he want to tell me?

Well, he said he will when he's ready.

It must be something really bad, if he can't tell me straight away.

I know almost everything about him.

The walk home were really quiet and as we arrived at my house we stood there for two minutes in awkward silence.

What was wrong with us?

Well, i am in love with him but what was wrong with him?

I broke the silence and then told Jack: ,,Thanks that you paid for me at Phil's. I see you tomorrow, then.''

Jack smiled back and replied: ,,Yeah, i'll see you tomorrow then.''

We hugged and i had butterflies in my stomach. Stop it Kim! He didn't feel the same way.

After we broke apart, i walked in to my apartment and just wanted to go in to my room as suddenly my mom came to me.

,,Who was that, who brought you home, kimmy and why did you guys hug?'' , she asked serious.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my mom was to overprotective.

,,Mom, relax. That was only Jack and we were at Phil's with friends. Remember he's my best friend and he's only three blocks away from us?'' , i told her.

She seemed to remember and then nodded.

,,Fine but look, that you're not coming home that late tomorrow. Or at least call us! I was worried!'' , she said to me and i nodded.

,,I will mom, promised. Sorry that i didn't call. Well, but i'm tired now. Can i go to my room?'' , i asked her.

She nodded and then replied: ,,Fine. By the way , if something is going on between you and Jack... You know , you can tell me everything , right?''

I sighed. ,,I know mom. Good night.'' , i said and then walked in to my room.


	5. jealous?

**Hay guys here's the new chapter for 'Two girls in one Dojo?'! :) Sorry, that it took so long but i kinda was busy with my Shake it up stories :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**The next day at the Dojo**

**Jack's POV:**

I was earlier at the dojo with Kim and we were sparing.

Soon there will be a big tournament and we're going to be the two, who are fighting for the Warriors, of course.

I was in love with Kim, but after that one thing from our first sparing, i wouldn't let her win that easily.

Even though we're both really good.

Suddenly the door to the Dojo went open and Jerry came in, but not alone.

Wow. Is that his sister?

I didn't pay attention and suddenly i laid on the mattress. Kim had won and now grinned victorious at me.

,,I won!'' , Kim cried but i hardly cut pay attention to her.

Jerry and his sister now walked up to us.

Kim now also looked at them and she had some weird look on her face.

I quickly stood up and grinned at them.

,,Hey Jerry!'' , i greeted my best friend and then looked at the girl besides him.

,,You're Marry, his sister?'' , i asked her kindly. She was hot.

She nodded, smiling.

,,Yes and you guys are?'', she replied.

Kim now walked besides me and told her: ,,I'm Kim and that is Jack. Nice to meet you Marry.''

,,Nice to meet you guys, too. I see you also have black belts. Cool, so i'm not the only one.'' , she said.

Wow, an other power girl. Even better.

Kim grinned and replied: ,,Yes, we are. So you also want to be a part of the Warriors?''

Marry nodded.

I still stared at Marry. I think i'm already liking the idea, of her being a part of the Warriors.

Then Kim smirked. Oh, no. I know this look.

,,Well, how about you show us what you can? We two, sparing, now.'', she asked Marry.

,,With pleasure.'' , Marry replied and they both went to the mattress.

Oh my god, this is getting better and better by every second.

**Kim's POV:**

,,With pleasure.'' , Marry replied and we both went to the mattress.

Jerry's sister just arrived at the Dojo and i can already see, that Jack had to stop his self from drooling.

I'm totally jealous right now and i'm going to show him, that i'm the better girl.

Yeah, she's really pretty but i'm his best friend and i'm for sure the better Warrior.

After we bowed down , we started.

It was a really balanced fight but as i noticed that Jack was starring at Marry's butt, i didn't pay attention and she got me down on the mattress.

I groaned. I've never been beaten, except by Jack.

She held her hand out to me and said: ,,Wow, you're good but at the end, you should've paid more attention.''

I looked evil at her and then stood up on my own.

Jerry also glared at Marry. Well, at least i wasn't not the only one, who didn't like her.

Jack walked up to us and told Marry: ,,Wow! You're amazing!''

Marry blushed deep and replied: ,,Thanks. I saw you sparring with Kim earlier, you also were good.''

I'm getting more and more jealous by the second and i could see, that Jack had something for this girl.

Suddenly we heard clapping and saw Rudy, Eddie and Milton, walking up to us.

,,Hello, Marry. Welcome at the Warriors. You're amazing. You didn't need to show more, i saw already everything i need and Jerry told me that you want to be one of us. Welcome at the Warriors.'', Rudy told her, grinning.

Marry smiled happy and then said: ,,Thank you so much! I'm totally happy!''

,,Well how about we celebrate that at Phil's?'' , Jack asked.

I rolled my eyes. Yep, he totally had a crush on her and it was creeping me out.

I knew, i should be happy for him and not jealous but i love him and he only knew her since a half hour!

,,I'll pass.'' , i told the others, trying to find an excuse. ,,I have to shower and i go with Grace somewhere later. See you guys.''

Jerry nodded. ,,I'll pass , to. I have to do something, yo.'' , he said and then also walked to the entrance with me.

**Jerry's POV:**

,,I'll pass , to. I have to do something, yo.'' , i said and walked with Kim out of the entrance.

Well, at least i'm not the only one who didn't like Marry.

Kim was jealous. Even I saw that, yo.

She walked quicker and i had to catch up with her.

,,Kim!'' , i cried and she turned around, with tears in her eyes.

Wow, she wasn't only jealous but also really hurt.

,,What do you want Jerry?'' , she asked angry.

,,Hey it's not cool, yo to snap at me because Jack laid his eyes on my annoying sister.'', i told her offended.

Kim sighed. ,,I'm sorry, Jerry. It's just-'' ,,You're jealous.'' , i cut her off, knowing.

I didn't know why, normally i was the last one, checking something.

Well, i also have my moments.

Kim didn't say anything, so i took that as a yes.

Then she groaned and said: ,,Look, Jerry. I know we both have something against your sister, both of different jealously but... Jack is my best friend and if he wants to be with her, he should. I won't get in their way, for now. I'm going home, now. Bye.''

Sometimes Kim really was totally confusing, but i just nodded.

She walked away and i went home as well.

**Marry's POV:**

,,Well, seems like we have to go without them.'' , i said a little bit confused about my brother and this Kim.

Did i do something wrong?

,,No. Seems like you and Jack have to go alone. Milton and Eddie still have to train their sparring. Jack is already really good so you can go. We'll see you guys tomorrow.'' , Rudy told us and Eddie and Milton groaned in response.

Jack chuckled and me , too.

Well, more alone time with Jack.

He really was cute and i think i like him.

Hopefully he also was interested.

Well, but i also had the feelings he had something for this Kim.

She seemed also really jealous.

Are those guys together?

I'll have to find that out.

Jack then asked me: ,,Well, can we go?''

I nodded smiling and then i took my purse and we walked out of the Dojo.

The walk to this 'Phil's' was short and as we sat down , we started talking.

,,So... How old are you?'' , Jack asked me.

,,17. I'm 2 years older than Jerry. You?'' , i replied.

,,15. I'm as old as Jerry. Well, two months older.'' , he said and i laughed.

,,Wow, i thought you were something like 18 or 19 or so.'' , i told him and he laughed as well.

His laugh was so cute.

Well, even though he was younger, i still liked him.

I never had a younger boyfriend but i could maybe make an exception with Jack.

,,Well, but someone as pretty as you must have a boyfriend for sure or not?'' , Jack asked hopefully.

I chuckled and replied: ,,No. I'm single since over a year. What is going on between with you and this Kim?''

Jack started blushing.

,,Nothing. We're just friends.'' , he answered shy.

Then he quickly tried the subject and i just went along.

That was all i wanted to know.

I didn't know what he feels for this Kim but it was more than friendship.

Well, hopefully he will feel more for me , soon than for her.

I really like him.


	6. Marry or Kim?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the many reviews at the last chapter! I'm glad you liked the story so far and i'm glad that i also can write a Kickin' it story! :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)  
**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Jack's POV:**

,,Nothing. We're just friends.'' , i answered shy.

Then i quickly tried to change the subject and she luckily went along.

I really like this girl and she seemed to be interested in me, too.

Sure, i still had feelings for Kim, but she wasn't interested anyway.

Well, but i still have to talk to her...

She seemed kinda hurt...

So why not asking Marry out on a date?

Well, but i didn't know her really well yet and Jerry can't stand her...

Aw man, but it's my life.

I was still friends with him, even if Mary is there.

I hope there are not going to be any problems, if i ask her out...

,,What is wrong between you and Jerry?'' , i blurted out and Marry raise an eyebrow.

That probably shouldn't interest me but it did, really.

Then she looked down. Okay i really screw it up.

I thought she would stay up now and go but answered: ,, It's just... Jerry is really jealous and i have to admit, since i'm in most things better than him i often annoyed him with that on purpose but i changed and i actually want to be a real good sister...''

I could see she was really guilty.

Jerry really should give her a chance.

She's really nice.

I didn't know how she was before but what's now, counts.

I took her hand and told her: ,,Hey... Jerry may be stubborn sometimes, but i'm pretty sure everything is going to be okay. I like you. You're pretty cool and i'm pretty sure, Milton and Eddie will like you, too and Rudy probably loves you because you're the third black belt.''

At that she laughed and blushed and i grinned.

,,Thanks Jack. That really means a lot. I like you, too.'' , she replied.

I smiled at her and then said: ,,No problem at all.''

I wish she would like me the way, i liked her.

I knew that was stupid, since i only knew her since a few hours but i couldn't help it.

Hopefully she didn't mind to go out with a boy, who's two years younger...

**Kim's POV:**

,,Look , Jerry. I know we both have something against your sister, both out of different jealously but... Jack is my best friend and if he wants to be with her, he should. I won't get in their way, for now. I'm going home, now. Bye.'' , i told Jerry and after he nodded, i walked away.

I let some tears fall and walked home, as fast as i could.

I can't believe, that Jack has something for this Marry and i can't believe that she beat me in sparring.

I hate her, but Jack obviously likes her.

I shouldn't play the jealous best friend but i couldn't help it.

He was the boy, i love and i want.

Now he's in love with Jerry's sister who only came today.

That wasn't fair! I knew him since years and he never fell in love with me.

I arrived at home and rushed to my room, letting myself fall on the bed, crying even harder.

Why couldn't Jack love me? I love him with all of my heart and he only knew this stupid Marry since today!

I would've kicked someone's ass now if i could, hard.

I could've killed Jack for this.

He didn't even know, what he did to me.

Even though it would've probably not interested him anyway.

Suddenly i got a call at my phone.

I looked at the display and saw Grace's number.

I sighed and picked up.

,,Kim? Who's that chick, that is with Jack at Phil's and where the heck are you?'' , she asked me.

I rolled my eyes and then replied: ,,Marry, Jerry's big sister and probably soon Jack's new girlfriend. I'm at home and angry. I can't believe that Jack likes that girl!''

Grace gasped at the other end and then told me: ,,So you're jealous?''

I could see her literally grinning.

Great. I didn't tell her before that i like Jack.

Well, she probably figured out, now.

,,Yes, i'm jealous because i like Jack. Well, but he likes this stupid Marry. Wait you're before Phil's? What are they doing?'' , i asked curious.

Grace chuckled and replied: ,,Don't get your toes in a twist. They're just talking. Wait now Jack took her hand and... She's blushing! Oh my god! You're sure that they only know each other since today?''

I groaned. Great. They already acted like a couple.

Grace seemed to notice her fault and told me: ,,I'm sorry Kim. I kinda knew you were in love with Jack and it's really stupid, that he likes this Marry but... Maybe you can win him back!''

,,Forget it.'' , i said. ,,I'm not going to ruin Jack's happiness. He's my best friend and it's my own fault, that i want him. He's not interested. Well, i don't want to call anymore. We're talking tomorrow at school. Bye.''

Then i hung up and let myself fall on the bed again.

Why did he has to be with this Marry?

I should've told him sooner how i feel, maybe just maybe i would've been the one then, sitting with him at Phil's, holding hands and talking.

**Two hours later in the Dojo**

**Rudy's POV:**

,,Okay guys, we're finished for today. You can go home now or to Phil's or i don't care.'' , i told Eddie and Milton.

They were still as bad as before but i'm trying my best as the sensei.

Even though i kinda was concerned about my two best pupil, Jack and Kim.

Kim seemed really angry about this Marry.

I didn't know, if it's because Jack tries to impress her or because she lost the sparing against her but something is wrong.

Well, and Jack is distracted by this Marry.

He probably has an eye on her, even though i thought he likes Kim.

At least he told me that yesterday.

Well, i don't get those guys anyway.

If it was for me, Jack and Kim would already be together since over a half year.

Now, Jack had his eyes on an other girl and Kim seemed really angry about it.

It probably was none of my business but it was also for the Dojo, that those three won't fight.

Hopefully it will just go normal soon, even with this Marry here.

It would be a shame, if she's going again.

An other black belt in our Dojo, that was exactly what we needed.

Well, but it would've been better without the extra problems.


	7. Broke

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for 'Two girls in one Dojo?'! :D I would be really happy if you also get a look at my new story 'Far, far away' :) I know original title but oh well :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Three days later**

**Jack's POV:**

I was just making my way from school to the Dojo, even though it was to early for practice.

I needed some time to think.

Marry was now here since three days and i think i really got a crush on her.

She was awesome in almost everything and she looks really good.

I knew it was pretty early to ask her out, but i just couldn't held it anymore.

I'm going to ask her out today after training but before that i had to talk to Kim.

We didn't talk much the last days and i'm starting to get worried.

She was still my best friend after all and i still had some feelings for her but i want to ask Marry out.

With Marry, i at least had a chance.

I think she likes me, too at least it seemed so and Milton and Eddie told me that, too.

Jerry was angry, that Marry was getting along with everyone that good but he didn't said anything about the thing between us.

He just acted like always, well except towards Marry.

Marry... She was amazing and i couldn't wait to ask her out on a date.

She told me so much the last three days and we spent a lot of time together.

With everything she told me, i only liked her more.

I will show her, how much of a good guy i was and that the age difference didn't matter.

I meant, sure i was two years younger but i wasn't like the most boys, totally childish and everything and we had a few things in common...

I entered the Dojo and sat down on the bench.

Hopefully she will really say yes.

Well, but i still had to talk to Kim.

_'Now or never' _i thought and wrote Kim a SMS:

_Hey Kim. I want to talk to you. Can you please come to the Dojo? It's important. -Jack :)_

Two minutes later, her reply came:

_Sure, Jack. I'm on my way over. Nice to hear something from you, finally. I thought you were dead. :P - Kim_

I laughed at her comment and then wrote back:

_Not yet, but probably after what i want to do. ;P -Jack_

Well, i didn't hope so, but it could still be that i got my hopes to much up with Marry.

I sighed. At first i had to go through the talk with Kim.

**Kim's POV:**

I already made my way to the Dojo as an other SMS from Jack came:

_Not yet, but probably after what i want to do. ;P -Jack_

What did he want to do and why does he have to talk with me about it?

Maybe he had also feelings for me and wants to ask me out?

Yeah, sure. Because of that, he was spending the last three days with Marry.

I sighed. It was not like he was ignoring me but i didn't see him often except school and practicing.

Grace kept telling me, that i should do something about it before it got worse and Jerry told me that we should find a way how to get them away from each other.

No, i didn't want to be a bad best friend.

Besides, he didn't ask her out yet, right?

Maybe i still had a chance.

Well, probably not. He seemed to really like this Marry.

I saw it at the practices. The looks, the smiles,...

I wished he was looking at me like this.

I arrived at the Dojo and saw Jack, sitting on the bench lost in thoughts.

He looked so good with his long brown hair and the amazing dreamy smile, he had right now...

Snap out of it Kim!

I opened the door to the Dojo and greeted Jack: ,,Hey.''

Jack snapped out of his trance and shook his head.

Then he smiled at me and replied: ,,Hey Kim. Thanks that you came.''

I grinned. ,,I had to come some time anyway and you wanted to talk to me. About what?'' , i asked him.

Jack stood up and walked up to me.

The butterflies in my stomach went crazy and i wished he would kiss me.

Jack sighed and then told me: ,,It's just... I like a... girl.''

I tried to stay calm and not to sound to curious as i questioned him: ,,Who?''

I was hoping, he would say me but like i actually already knew, he didn't: ,,It's... it's... Jerry's sister Marry.''

In that moment i felt my heart break.

He really liked her and i can't do anything against it anymore.

I didn't really like this Marry girl, she was better than me in karate and now she also had Jack.

That wasn't fair.

,,Well and what should i do right now?'' , i asked him confused.

Jack looked at me funny. ,,Kim, you're my best friend. I know you guys had a rough start but i want my best friend to be happy for me. I want to ask Marry out and i wanted to know if that's okay for you.'' , he replied serious.

**NO IT'S NOT! **I screamed in my mind but reminded silence.

I knew i was totally jealous but if Jack really liked her...

Well, at least he asked me for permission, means that i meant something to him but he was in love with Marry.

He wants to ask her out.

I felt tears in my eyes but tried to blink them away.

I tried to stay calm as i told Jack: ,,Jack, yes Marry and i had a rough start and i don't know if i will like her soon but like you said i'm your best friend. As long as she's not hurting you you can go out with her. I'd be happy for you.''

I really want him to be happy, even if it was with this Marry.

Jack smiled at me wide and hugged me.

,,Thanks Kim! You're the best!'' , he cried excited and i felt more tears in my eyes.

I wished, he wanted me.

I had a big ache in my body.

I can't do the practice today.

I can't face Jack and Marry anymore. At least not today.

As we broke apart i said to Jack: ,,I'm not feeling that well. Could you tell Rudy that i can't do practice today?''

Jack looked at me confused but nodded.

,,Shall i bring you home?'' , he asked.

I shook my head.

,,No. Don't worry, i'm fine. You go and ask Marry out. Good luck.'' , i replied and then ran out of the Dojo as fast as i could.

Jack shouldn't see my tears because of him.


	8. Was it?

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter! Thanks for everyone who read the prologue of 'Far, far away!' :D The new chapter will also come soon. Don't know yet if today or tomorrow but it'll come! Promised! :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) DON'T WORRY! KICK WILL HAPPEN SOON! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Jack's POV:**

After Kim left, i sat down on the bench.

I was happy, that she was okay, when i asked Marry out. Otherwise it would've been really awkward.

I mean she's my best friend after all and i wanted her to be okay with it.

Well, but i still had to ask Marry out. Hopefully she will say yes.

I sighed. Maybe i should call her, that she'll come over sooner?

Seemed like there was no need to do that.

She just walked through the door and as she saw me, she smiled.

,,Hey Jack!'' , she greeted me cheerfully.

I smiled and stood up. ,,Hey Marry!'' , i replied and hugged her.

I took in her sent.

She always smells so good.

I tried to stay calm, as i thought about what i was going to ask her now.

Marry looked worried at my expression and asked: ,, Jack? Is everything okay? You look kinda worried.''

I shook my head and then replied, smiling: ,,Yeah everything perfect. Marry, can i ask you something?''

Marry grinned and replied: ,,Always, Jack. What's wrong?''

I looked directly in to her eyes, what was a fault because i got only more nervous.

You can do that Jack. Wouldn't be the first girl, you asked out.

I took a deep breath to get my self together and then started: ,,Marry, i know we only know each other since a few days and you're 2 years older than me, but... I really like you, everything what you told me about you and it's like i can tell you everything and you always hear me out and it's fun to hang out with you. **(AN: Remembers of someone else, doesn't it? :D )**''

Marry looked shocked but... happy at me and i took an other deep breath.

Then i continued: ,,I think i like you more than just a friend and i wanted to ask you... If you want to go out with me.''

Marry stood still shocked. I couldn't read her expression and it kinda worried me.

Did i destroy our friendship? Please not.

I waited and waited and suddenly Marry grinned wide.

,,I'd love to go out with you Jack!'' , she cried excited and hugged me tight.

I hugged happily back and then asked: ,,Really? Even though i'm younger and we only know each other for the short time?''

Marry nodded and then replied: ,,Yes. Sorry, that i didn't answer sooner, i was just shocked. I'd never thought that you'll ask me out.''

I smiled and then said: ,,No problem. I'm just totally happy, that you said yes. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 6 p.m. Is that okay for you? Dress-code is overdressed.''

Marry nodded. ,,Sounds perfect to me. Well, but i have to change now, the others will come soon.'' , she answered and kissed my cheek.

Then she walked in to the changing room and i sighed happily.

All the worries for nothing.

I had a date with Marry! I could've done a happy dance.

Well, but i hope the thing with Marry and Kim will really work.

I don't want my best friend and my soon- to- be- girlfriend to fight.

That would be not cool.

Especially since both of them are really strong and one of them would probably end up in the hospital then...

**Kim's POV:**

I just ran home, not looking where i'm going as suddenly i bumped in to Jerry.

,,Hey! Watch where you- Oh it's you Kim. What's up, yo?'' , he asked me and i rolled my eyes.

,,Nothing.'' , i replied simple.

I just wanted to get home as soon as it's possible and drown myself in self pity, ice cream and love movies.

Jerry looked at me for a short moment suspicious and then said: ,,Cool. Do you know where Jack is?''

I groaned and answered: ,,Yes. He's probably in the Dojo with your sister, making out after he asked her to go on a date with him.''

Jerry's eyes went wide.

,,He doesn't!'' , he cried in disbelieve.

,,He does.'' , i replied sad and looked down.

I should've hold Jack up.

This will be really hard for me.

Why did he have to be in love with this girl?

,,How could he do that to us? We're his best friends, yo! How could he come together with my stupid big sister? She's to old for him!'' , he shouted angry.

,,It's called being in love, Jerry and Jack is obviously in love with Marry. We should accept his decision. We're his best friends. Besides two years difference is not to old.'' , i told him serious, even though it hurt me even more than him.

,,How could you stay so calm?'' , Jerry asked me and i looked questioning at him. ,,I know that you're in love with Jack and you just let it be? You won't fight for him? I know Marry isn't the right one for Jack and she is just evil! You shouldn't let it stay like this! WE shouldn't let it stay like this!''

I shook my head.

,,I won't play with the friendship from Jack and me, only because i like him. He's in love and i can see it. You should accept it, Jerry.'' , i replied.

Well, i didn't really accept it myself but i at least tried, to.

What a best friend would i be if i destroy them?

Well, maybe Marry really was evil...

No, Jerry was overreacting.

The only reason why i didn't like Marry is because she had Jack.

,,I won't!'' , he exclaimed angry and suddenly his face light up. ,,I know something! We won't directly destroy their relationship with this but... Maybe if we fake-date and Jack get's j-''

,,No! NO! NO!'' , i cut him off angry. ,,I won't fake date you Jerry! That's stupid and it won't work! It will only hurt everyone when it comes out! This won't work!'' , i told him.

Then i just started walking away.

I can't believe, that Jerry had this stupid idea.

Like this could work.

It would only destroy everything when it comes out.

He shouted after me: ,,Think about it!''

I just rolled my eyes but out of some reason i knew, that i'll really think about it.

Maybe, this wasn't that bad of an idea.

I mean... Did i have a better one? No.

But this was still wrong and stupid.

I won't use Jerry to get together with Jack, even though it was his idea.

This was wrong.

Or was it?


	9. Guilty

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! Thanks for the many reviews, i got for my two Kickin it stories! You guys are the best :) Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) It's a story out of jealously and in almost all of my stories, the couple is only coming together at the end so don't worry about KICK! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Jack's POV:**

I was still at the Dojo, waiting for Marry to change since we wanted to train together than, as Jerry came running in really angry.

,,Dude what's wrong?'' , i asked him confused.

He stood in front of me , catching his breath and totally furious.

,,How could you go on a date with this monster?'' , he cried furious.

I looked still confused at him as i suddenly realized, who he meant with 'this monster'!

Now i snapped back: ,,You're sister is not a monster, Jerry! She's pretty, awesome and i really, really like her!''

Jerry looked offended at me and then questioned me, still mad: ,,How could you do that to me? How could you do that to Kim?''

I got even more confused: ,,What do you mean with Kim? I asked her, if it's okay for her!''

Jerry shook his head but probably seemed to remember something and then said: ,,I'm your best friend and Kim is to, dude. We can't stand her and you're going on a date with her!''

I wanted to say something, as i suddenly saw Marry, coming out of the changing room and crying.

Oh my god. She probably heard what Jerry said.

She screamed at Jerry: ,,I really wanted to be friends with you and Kim again, Jerry! Why can't you believe me for once? I really meant it and you didn't even give me a chance! I changed! Or at least i tried but you know what? I hate you, too!''

Then she ran out of the Dojo.

I glared at Jerry one last time and then ran after Marry.

How could Jerry say something like this about his sister?

Marry tried to make a honest effort for Jerry , for Kim and for me.

Kim and Jerry just rejected her.

I ran after her but she was really quick.

I just caught her arm as she was about to get around the corner.

She turned around and stared angry at me but then suddenly realized, i wasn't Jerry.

,,What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you hate me, too?'' , she asked sad.

**Jerry's POV:**

,,I really wanted to be friends with you and Kim again, Jerry! Why can't you believe me for once? I really meant it and you didn't even give me a chance! I changed! Or at least i tried but you know what? I hate you, too!'', Marry screamed at me crying and then ran out, followed by Jack who glared at me.

Now, i felt guilty.

In that moment i realized, that Marry may really meant it and i felt like a jerk1

I even wanted to trie to break her and Jack up!

I'm a horrible brother and an even worse best friend.

Those two must really hate me right now.

They really didn't deserve that.

Marry tried to change and i was to stupid to realize it.

Heck, i even wanted Kim to help me because i knew she was jealous because of Jack!

I let myself fall on the mattress groaning.

I'm such an idiot.

I probably had to apologize to her.

It really wasn't right and i also made Jack angry.

My best friend and hero, somehow since he always was there for me.

I sighed. Why was this so complicated?

Why couldn't everything be like a few days ago?

But i somehow had the feeling, that Jack really cared about Kim...

He looked confused and somehow shocked as i said, how he could do that to Kim...

I had to talk to Kim about this.

We both had to apologize, if Marry really meant it.

Well, Kim didn't do anything wrong to Jack but to Marry as well...

I groaned again.

Sometimes i just wanted to curl up somewhere and not come out for the next three... years.

**Marry's POV:**

,,What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you hate me, too?'' , i asked sad and also angry.

I really wanted to get along with my brother and Kim and they didn't even give me a chance.

They also tried to get Jack and me away from each other.

I really meant it and my brother didn't believe me.

That hurt and i was pretty sure that Jack probably also will reject me now.

Why did he even follow me?

Jack looked confused and questioned me: ,,Why should i do that?''

,,Because your best friends hate me and i'm such a monster.'' , i replied angry and some tears were falling out from my eyes again.

Jack wrapped his arms around me and i sobbed in to his chest.

,,Marry... I still want to be with you... I can see you mean what you said and i really like you.'' , he told me serious, as we broke apart.

I looked at him shocked. He still wanted to go out with me.

,,You really mean that?'' , i asked and he nodded, smiling.

Then he leaned down and kissed me.

I kissed immediately back, even though the kiss kinda felt wrong.

No. It felt good.

This feeling was probably just because of Kim and Jerry.

At least i think so.

**Kim's POV:**

,,You really mean that?'' , she asked Jack and he nodded, smiling.

In this moment i felt my heart break again but i also felt guilty.

Jack really, really liked Marry and she really seemed offended because of what Jerry and I were doing to her.

We should really do it better and apologize to her.

I was still head over heels for Jack but i couldn't do anything against it, anyway.

I sighed, as suddenly Jerry asked me from behind: ,,You're sorry, too?''

I didn't know where he just came from, but oh well.

I nodded and then replied: ,,We were total jerks. She didn't deserve that at all. By the way, how did you know where i was?''

,,I was walking out of the dojo, from the direction were Jack and Marry went and then i saw you and i heard about what Jack and Marry were talking.'' , he said and looked at the couple, which was still making out.

I quickly looked away and then said: ,,Well, as soon as they stop eating each other faces off, we should apologize.''

Jerry nodded, even though he was still looking kinda angry.

After a minute, the both finally broke apart and then Jerry told me: ,,Let's go.''

I nodded and we walked up to them.

,,Jack? Marry?'' , i asked hesitant.

Both looked shocked at us and we just stood there for several minutes, as Jack suddenly asked angry: ,,What do you want?''


	10. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm always happy about every single review! :) If you have questions to me, you can also write me a message or something like this! :D I don't bite! :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Jerry's POV:**

,,Jack? Marry?'' , Kim asked hesitant.

Both looked shocked at us and we just stood there for several minutes, as Jack suddenly asked angry: ,,What do you want?''

Wow, they're really angry, yo.

Kim took a step back, at Jack's snapping and i replied for her: ,,We wanted to apologize to you, yo.''

Marry looked shocked and confused at me and Jack did the same with Kim.

Kim nodded hesitant and then added: ,,We know, that we acted like total jerks and we don't deserve it but we're really sorry and we know that we totally screw it up. Marry-'' , she looked at her directly.

,,I'm sorry that i was acting like a jerk from the beginning. I just was jealous because you were better than me and i thought i loose my best friend, because Jack spent more time with you...'' , Kim told her.

Jack now also was shocked and then his look softened, at Kim words.

,,Kim. You're still my best friend. Marry is my girlfriend but i still care about you.'' , he said to her honest.

Kim looked down.

I knew that this hurt her really much, but she really wanted Jack to be happy.

Jack was so blind.

Well, love makes blind, yo.

I also spoke up: ,,I'm sorry, to. Marry i should've given you a second chance and it wasn't fair to call you a monster. I'm also sorry to you Jack, since i should've acted like a real best friend. If you wanted to be with my sister, you can. You have my blessings.''

**Jack's POV:**

,,I'm sorry, to. Marry i should've given you a second chance and it wasn't fair to call you a monster. I'm also sorry to you Jack, since i should've acted like a real best friend. If you wanted to be with my sister, you can. You have my blessings.'' , Jerry told us.

Well, i was still shocked about what Kim said.

She was afraid, that she lost me as a best friend.

That's why she acted so.

Well, it was kinda cute but also not necessary.

I looked at my two best friends and then to my girlfriend.

I was glad, that they apologized.

I didn't want to get anything between us.

Marry then spoke up : ,,Kim... I'm sorry, to. We really got on to the wrong foot with each other and it's time to just forget that. I'm not mad and i'm glad if we could be friends.''

Kim nodded, smiling relieved.

Then Marry said to Jerry: ,,Same to you, little brother. It happened much but we're still family. Siblings fight and will stay siblings.''

Jerry grinned at her and also nodded.

Then everyone waited for me, to finally say something again.

I sighed.

,,Yes i was mad at you guys, but i'm sorry, too. You're my best friends and no one of us should've behaved like we did. Let's just forget about this, okay?'' , i told them pleading.

Kim grinned at me and replied: ,,Sounds perfect to me.''

Jerry and Marry nodded and Jerry cried: ,,Group-hug!''

We all laughed and hugged.

Finally, everything was okay again.

Kim , Jerry and i were best friends again and i was together with Marry.

Hopefully, now everything is going to be okay and there won't be any fights anymore.

**Kim's POV:**

After we relived each other from the group- hug , Jack took Marry's hand and smiled at her.

I was still broken because of this, but i shouldn't behave like a prat anymore.

Jack was happy and that was the most important thing.

Well, maybe i could get at least to know the new girlfriend from Jack better.

I should know, if she really was that perfect for him...

,,Marry?'' , i asked her kind and she looked at me questioning.

,,Do you want to go shopping tomorrow? Only we girls? I actually always wanted to have an other girl in the dojo and we definitely should know each other better!'' , i exclaimed.

Marry grinned happy and replied: ,,I'd love to Kim! We make a total girls day!''

Jack then looked at her pouting and asked: ,,But i thought we wanted to go on a date tomorrow?''

Marry laughed, kissed his cheek and then replied: ,,We will go on a date tomorrow. Let's just make it 7 p.m.''

I rolled my eyes but then added: ,,Hey, you can also just pick her up at mine. I help her get ready.''

Jack finally stopped pouting, even though it looked sooo cute and nodded.

,,Fine.'' , he replied.

Then he looked at his watch.

,,I think , i have to go home now. My mom is killing me if i skip dinner again.'' , he told us.

,,Shall i bring you guys home?'' , he asked, looking at us.

I nodded.

,,That would be really nice.'' , i replied.

Marry shook their head.

,,I'll have to go back to the dojo, i forgot something. Jerry do you come with me? Maybe we also can have some siblings talk.'' , she asked Jerry who smiled and nodded. Then she looked at me and Jack: ,,You can go alone.''

Jack looked at the two and then said: ,,Well, then.''

He walked up to Marry, kissed her for six seconds and then told the two: ,,I'll see you guys tomorrow then.''

I also said bye to them and then we walked home.

The walk was silent at first, but then Jack spoke up: ,,Thanks, for caring so much, Kim. You're really a good best friend. I'm so happy with Marry, but i was afraid about our friendship since you two didn't get along.''

I tried to held my tears back at what he said.

I knew, i was doing the right thing but i still loved Jack.

,,No problem, Jack. That's what best friends are for. I'm pretty sure, Marry and i will get along really well. You have nothing to worry about.'' , i replied.

Jack smiled at me and nodded.

Then we walked again in silence.

As we arrived at my house , he said: ,,Well, i'll see you tomorrow then.''

I nodded and then walked to the door as Jack suddenly cried: ,,Kim?''

I turned around and looked questioning at him.

He smirked and told me: ,,I just wanted to tell you, that you'll always be my best friend. No matter what happens. Nobody can change that.''

I smiled at him weak and then replied: ,,Same to you, Jack.''

Then i walked in to the apartment, while tears were welling up in my eyes.

It hurt to hear that.

I wanted to be more than friends with Jack, badly.

Why couldn't he love me instead of Marry?


	11. Frustrated?

**Hay guys! Sorry, that i didn't update yesterday but i was really busy and really tired :D Last school year is totally exhausting -_- Well, but i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Jack's POV:**

I smirked at her and told her: ''I just wanted to tell you, that you'll always be my best friend. No matter what happens. Nobody can change that.''

I was totally honest with that and it really came from my heart.

She seemed to notice that.

She smiled at me and then replied: ''Same to you, Jack.''

Then she walked in to her house.

I sighed.

That really was an eventful day, but i'm glad that everything worked out.

I was mad at Kim, but now i knew, why she acted like this.

She really was afraid of our friendship.

That was kinda stupid but also cute.

Well, but she's still my best friend, even though Mary is my girlfriend now.

I still can't believe it.

She really wanted me ,to and i'm so happy about this.

After all this was a great day and i can't wait for what happens next.

I hope the girls day of my two best girls will be good and they will come closer.

It would be cool if they're going to be good friends.

I didn't want any fight anymore.

Maybe i could spend the day with Jerry, while the girls were out.

He had to know, what his sister likes.

Well, probably not but we hadn't have a man's meeting in a really long time.

Maybe Milton and Eddie could also come and Rudy.

That would be fun.

As i arrived at my house i quickly wrote the guys a SMS.

_Hey guys! Want to go somewhere together tomorrow? Only guys?_

Five minutes later i had from everyone a reply with a yes and i grinned.

Tomorrow is getting better and better.

''Jack! Diner is ready!'' My mom shouted from downstairs.

I went downstairs to my parents and started eating, lost in thoughts about Marry.

She really was amazing.

I hope, i can do tomorrow really special for her and everything is going to be good.

**Jerry's POV:**

Marry and i were just walking in the Dojo, as suddenly Marry asked: ''So... You and Kim spent a lot of time the past days... I know it's also because Jack was mostly with me but... Do you have any feelings for her?''

I rolled my eyes.

Kim and me? Never.

We were good friends more not.

I just wanted to help her out because of the thing with our best friend and my sister.

I shook my head and replied: ''Nope. There's nothing going on. Kim just needed some help, yo. She was kinda frustrated.''

Marry looked at me confused and asked: ''Frustrated? Why should she be that?''

Oh crap. I talked to much.

''Uhm... She just had a bad day at school?'' , i said nervously.

Marry rolled her eyes.

''Jerry, we have holidays. What really was wrong?'' , she questioned me curious.

I sighed.

''Marry, look... I don't think i can tell you that and if you really want to know it, you have to ask her, yourself. I'm not going to tell you anything.'', i replied and then added: ''Just take your things, so we can go home.''

Marry looked angry at me but then nodded.

''Fine. I'll ask her. She will hopefully tell me more.'' , she said and i rolled my eyes.

I don't think that Kim, will tell Jack's girlfriend that she's in love with Jack.

Poor Kim, she had it even harder than me.

After Marry took her things, we walked home.

As we arrived at our house, i groaned.

I still didn't know, what i should do tomorrow.

Maybe... As if Jack could read my mind, i got a SMS from him:

_Hey guys! Want to go somewhere together tomorrow? Only guys?_

I grinned.

That would be cool, yo.

We guys didn't do anything together the past days and we may be boys but we're still friends.

I replied:

_Sounds good, yo._

Our parents called us for dinner and we started eating.

After i was finished i walked in to my room and went to sleep.

I'm curious what will happen tomorrow.

I didn't know why, but i had a bad feeling especially with Marry, wanting to know, why Kim was frustrated.

I hope, Kim won't kill me for that.

She's a black belt and i am really, really, really afraid of her.

Well, maybe Marry just forget it until tomorrow...

Hopefully.

Or i will be really, really dead.

**The next morning**

**Marry's POV:**

I just woke up and started to shower and change.

I was excited about the girls day with Kim and my date with Jack later.

Hopefully both will go good but i was especially curious about Kim.

Jerry said, he wanted to help her, because she was frustrated the last days.

Well, but he didn't tell me why and i really want to find it out.

Did it has to have something to do with me?

I meant , she was really mad at me first for nothing.

This Kim was really confusing and i should get along with her, since she's the best friend of my boyfriend!

I'm so happy, that Jack is my boyfriend now and i'm also happy that everything is okay again between Jerry , Kim, Jack and me.

It would've been really awkward otherwise.

Well, but i want to find out more today.

I think Kim is hiding something from Jack and me, what actually is some of our business.

She had some unreadable look and i want to find out what's wrong.

If this friendship really should work out, i have to find it out.

Then suddenly i got a SMS from Kim:

_Hey. You're awake? Do you want to meet in the mall in a hour. I know it's only 11 a.m. then but since you have to go on the date and we still have to get you ready, we should be earlier there. :)_

I smiled at the SMS .

It was cool, that she was so nice to me now and i could get used to it.

As long, as i find out, her secret.

I replied:

_Sure, can do. I'll have to eat breakfast but we can meet in an hour :) See ya at the mall entrance then :)_

__Then i took my phone in to my jeans pocket and walked down to eat breakfast.


	12. Sense?

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter from me! Sorry for the waiting, i'm busy the past days and so on but i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thanks for the sweet reviews i got so far! :) The story won't be that long anymore :/**

******BY THE WAY: I would be really happy if you get a look at my crossover story from Shake it up and Kickin it! :) It's good i promise :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Jack's POV:**

I was just walking in to the Dojo, to meet up with the guys.

We wanted to have some guys- day and it'll be really cool.

Rudy already was there.

''Hey Jack!'' , he greeted me, grinning. ''How is it going with Kim?''

I looked confused at him and then suddenly it hit me, what he meant.

I was in love with Kim before i met Marry and i didn't quiet tell Rudy yet about Marry and me.

I sighed and replied: ''Rudy, i have a girlfriend and it's not Kim.''

Rudy looked slightly confused at me.

''Why's that? I thought you really like her, let alone even love her?'' , he asked me.

I did but not anymore.

My hearts beating for someone else now.

Kim was still my best friend but not more.

Marry was the girl, i love.

''I did. Well, but now i met Jerry's sister and we're together since yesterday. I really like her and she likes me , too. I think she's the right one.'' , i replied , a little bit hesitant.

**Rudy's POV:**

''I did. Well, but now i met Jerry's sister and we're together since yesterday. I really like her and she likes me , too. I think she's the right one.'' , he replied but i could see his hesitation.

I think, he wasn't really sure if he did the right decision.

Kim was still in his mind, even if he won't admit it.

Besides, wasn't he rushing the things a little?

Jerry's sister wasn't long here.

Oh man, young love.

That's even more complicated, than when adults are in love.

I looked at Jack questioning and then asked him: ''Are you sure about that? You and Kim looked really close to each other, Jack. Is Marry really the right one for you?''

I had the feeling, Jack was only together with Marry to make Kim jealous or to forget her, since he thought that he had no chance with her.

Jack nodded and replied: ''Why shouldn't i be sure? I was in love with Kim, yes but that is the past. Marry is the person i love, now.''

He still looked not to sure of that and I just raised an eyebrow.

We'll see what'll happen.

''Okay, your decision but don't tell me, i didn't tell you.'' , i said and then walked in to my office, until the other guys come.

**Kim's POV:**

I was at the mall entrance, waiting for Marry to show up.

We said, we're going to meet here in ten minutes.

I was a little bit early, since i really wanted to make this work and i needed some time to figure out, what i can say to her.

I also wanted to check, if she really was the right one for Jack.

I can't let my best friend date someone, who's not right for him, of course.

Well, i just wished , she wasn't the right one since i wanted him but maybe i just had to face the fact, that i'll never have a chance with him.

Jack loves Marry and nobody else.

I had to get over him but how?

''Kim?'' , someone asked and i looked up from the bench, where i was sitting and saw Marry.

I smiled up to her and greeted her: ''Hey Marry.''

She looked guilty.

''Am i late?'' , she questioned me, looking at her watch.

I shook my head.

''No. I was just early. Let's go in to the mall.'' , i replied and she nodded.

We walked in to the mall and first started to look for some dresses for her.

We didn't talk much until yet, except about what she needed for the date and where we can buy it.

That wasn't really hard, since she looked good in almost every thing.

No, i'm not jealous.

After we had her dress and shoes, i asked her: ''How about we go to Phil's?''

She nodded and we walked to Phil's in silence.

As we sat down there, i could see Marry wanted to ask something.

''Is there something bothering you?'' , i asked her confused.

She looked up to me and sighed.

''Actually, yes there is. Kim , i know that you were frustrated the past days since i'm here and you couldn't stand me from minute one. Why was that? Don't tell me because you're afraid to loose Jack as your best friend. I know, that there's more.'' , she replied and i looked shocked at her.

How did she...?

Jerry.

I'm going to kill this guy.

Think of something, Kim.

You can't tell her the truth.

She'll hate you and she'll tell it Jack.

Then Jack will also hate you.

No. I can't do that but what should i tell her?

Out of which reason i could be depressed?

As Marry noticed, that i won't answer her soon, she added: ''Sorry, if i'm to quick. I'm just curious and it hurt to see you like this around Jack and me.''

Great. Now i also feel guilty.

''Marry, i would tell you... But i don't think you would really like, what i have tell you.'' , i told her.

Great. Smooth move, Kim.

Marry looked at me totally confused and i just quickly said: ''I have to go!''

Then i ran out of Phil's.

**Marry's POV:**

Kim quickly said: ''I have to go!'' and ran out of Phil's.

What the heck was that and what did she mean with 'I don't think you would really like, what i have tell you.' ?

What was she talking about?

What could be that bad?

Urgh. Kim was confusing.

First of all she hated my guts from the beginning and now that everything works so good, that.

I had to find out, what she meant with this.

What could be that bad, that i wouldn't like it?

We barely had anything to do with each other.

The only common thing, we had or better the only common person we had was...

Oh crap.

Now, i know why Kim acted like this, all the time.

Now, it makes sense.

I face palmed myself.

Of course.

How could i've been so stupid.

It was the whole time before my eyes and i didn't see it.

Kim's anger, the thing with Jack...

It could have only one good answer to all of this, when it really should make me angry.

Kim was in love with Jack.


	13. Bad timing

**Hay guys! Sorry at first that i won't update long today but i have a pretty good reason! My brain is a mush literally! I wrote 2 1/2 hours an german speech analysis today, (yes, german is my first language but it's still a nightmare), right after that a test in chemistry and at the last school hour one in social studies and i had only 6 school hours today! That was horror and my brain feels like dead so please don't blame me for mistakes or not to long chapters! Well but i hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)  
**

**P.S.: I changed my profile a bit. If you want to you can get a look at it :)**

**P.P.S. : There are going to be only two more chapters, than the story is finished :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******Kim's POV:**

''Marry, i would tell you... But i don't think you would really like, what i have tell you.'' , i told her.

Great. Smooth move, Kim.

Marry looked at me totally confused and i just quickly said: ''I have to go!''

Then i ran out of Phil's.

Shit. Jerry is going to be so dead.

How could he've told her that.

That i was frustrated. Well he didn't told her why but still.

That was so creepy. The talk. Everything.

I meant, no , i couldn't forget Jack but he's in love with Marry and i didn't want to loose him as my best friend.

Hopefully she didn't get suspicious or at least not in that direction.

Otherwise i'll have a problem.

Jack will hate me and Marry, too.

I'm going to be so dead, this time for real.

I called Jerry. This guy will hear something from me...

After the third beep, Jerry went on his phone.

''H- Hey Kim.'' , he stuttered nervous at the other line but i just got more mad.

''How could you do that to me Jerry? Marry got suspicious and it's your fault!'' , i cried to the line and some people were looking strange at me, while i walked home.

''I'm sorry, yo! You know, i just- I didn't say it on purpose! She squeezed me out and meant there was something going on between us! I was creeping out and didn't know what to do okay!'' , he replied quick.

I sighed. I knew that Jerry probably didn't do it to annoy me but that will really affect my friendship with Jack and Marry.

''Jerry you should really watch, what you're saying. You're sister isn't stupid and i'm in trouble this time.'' , i told him angry, with tears in my eyes at the thought.

I didn't want to loose anyone.

I already lost my chance with Jack.

Now also his friendship?

''Kim, i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to and please don't be mad! Okay, you have all rights to be mad but i'll make it good again, i promise!'' , he said to me pleading.

I groaned. Well, i didn't need more fights.

I already have to get this somehow right with Jack and Marry. Urgh.

''Kim?'' ,Jerry asked as i didn't answer.

''I'm mad, yes but we'll see about that later. I have to go, bye.'' , i told him and hung up.

**Marry's POV:**

How could i've been so stupid.

It was the whole time before my eyes and i didn't see it.

Kim's anger, the thing with Jack...

It could have only one good answer to all of this, when it really should make me angry.

Kim was in love with Jack.

That realization hit me hard.

What should i do now? Kim would back off with Jack for me, but...

Shouldn't i be the one who backs off?

I mean they knew each other since years, they're best friends and i'm pretty sure that Jack didn't have no feelings for her.

I had to talk to Jack.

I sighed and wrote him a SMS:

_Hay Jack. Could you please come to Phil's ASAP. It's really important and i have to know something. Bye xx_

Two minutes later his reply came:

_I'm on my way. :) xx_

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

I had to know, what's going on.

Well, i didn't know quiet yet if Kim really was in love with him but it's the only thing that makes sense, right?

10 minutes later the door to Phil's open and Jerry came in, walking straight up to me.

''Marry, look! I know that you know that Kim is in love with Jack, but-'' Jerry was cut off by Jack who came up to us.

''Kim is in love with me?'' , he asked shocked and my eyes went wide as well.

No, no , no. I hate it when i'm right with such things.

Jerry went bright red and turned around to Jack.

''Uhm... Oh crap, yes she is. She didn't say anything, because she didn't want to destroy your friendship and she's broken hearted because you're together with Marry.'' , he replied and Jack eyes widened in shock, even more.

I looked as shocked but also confused at Jack.

Then i suddenly saw some blonde running out of Phil's.

Oh crap! Kim heard it!

''Kim!'' , i cried, standing up but she didn't hear me anymore.

Jerry looked terrified but then told us: ''I'm going after Kim. You two, talk!''

Then he ran after Kim, leaving Jack and me behind.

We stood there, awkwardly.

What should i do now?

Jack stared after Jerry and Kim with a sad expression.

Does he have feelings for her, too?

I have to know.

''Jack, we have to talk.'' , i said to him and he just nodded, waiting for me to continue. ''Do you have feelings for Kim, too? Please be honest.'', i asked him pleading.

Why did i have the feeling, that i didn't want to hear the answer?


	14. the end

**Hay guys! Well here's the end of the story! Wow, i can't believe i finished my first Kickin' it fan fiction! This is so cool! :D Thank you so much for every review i got! xx You guys are the best and i hope you're also going to read my story 'Far, far away'! :) Thanks for everything and i hope you like the last chapter and leave a lot of reviews! xx**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******Marry's POV:**

What should i do now?

Jack stared after Jerry and Kim with a sad expression.

Does he have feelings for her, too?

I have to know.

''Jack, we have to talk.'' , i said to him and he just nodded, waiting for me to continue. ''Do you have feelings for Kim, too? Please be honest.'', i asked him pleading.

Why did i have the feeling, that i didn't want to hear the answer?

I could see that he already looked down, terrified about saying anything.

I think i already have my answer.

How could i be so stupid?

Why did i have to fall in love with a guy, who already lost his heart to someone else?

**Jack's POV:**

''Jack, we have to talk.'' , she said to me and i just nodded, waiting for her to continue. Well, i knew where this was going.

''Do you have feelings for Kim, too? Please be honest.'', she asked me pleading.

I looked down, terrified to say something.

Now, that i knew, that Kim really likes me i wasn't sure of anything more.

I mean i loved Kim and i kinda rushed in to the relationship with Marry.

That was also because i thought Kim never wants me.

I thought i was only for her a best friend, nothing more.

Now, i knew that she loved me, too.

That was creepy and also totally... awesome.

Oh, crap. I really think i got together with the wrong girl.

Only the fact, that i knew that Kim likes me, to, makes me over think the whole thing.

I sighed and looked at Marry, who had tears in her eyes.

''Marry... I'm not going to lie to you. Yes i think i have. I had before you came and -''

''You only get together with me, to cover up your feelings for Kim. I understand.'' , she cut me off, a tear running down her cheek.

I brushed it away and sighed.

''I'm sorry. I'm a total ass and i can understand it, if you hate me now.'' , i told her guilty.

She shook her head.

''Well, at least you told me the truth. I can't say, i'm happy about it and i can't ignore my feelings but you should go for it. You and Kim... That's something special.'', she said to me.

I hugged her relieved and replied: ,,Thanks. You're a great person and you'll sure find the right guy as well.''

She hugged me back and smiled at me weak, as we broke apart.

**Kim's POV:**

''Uhm... Oh crap, yes she is. She didn't say anything, because she didn't want to destroy your friendship and she's broken hearted because you're together with Marry.'' , he replied and Jack eyes widened in shock, even more.

Oh god. He knew.

Marry knew, too.

I just ran away and out of Phil's.

Jerry again told them. I could kill him for that.

How could he do that to me?

I ran away and as i was out of sight i just sat down on a bench and broke down.

I started crying, hard.

That was to much to take.

They're going to hate me.

I'm going to be a lonely person forever after that.

I cried only harder at the thought and buried my head in my hands.

Suddenly someone asked me: ''Kim?''

I looked up and saw Jerry.

If i wouldn't be so broken right now, i would've killed him.

''What?'', i snapped, standing up.

He hold his hands in defend over his face and cried: ''Please don't kill me! I'm sorry!''

I groaned and let myself fall on the bench again.

''I'm to depressed to kill you right now.'' , i told him with fresh tears in my eyes.

He sighed and sat down to me.

''You know, Jack looked shocked and thoughtful as he heard that you like him.'' , he said to me.

I laughed.

''Yeah, probably thinking, what's the best way to kill me for that one.'' , i replied.

Jerry looked at me funny.

''Kim he would never kill you, because you love him. He's your best friend.'' , he told me.

I shook my head.

''He was my best friend. I lied to him and i hurt him with what i did. How could he still want to have something to do with me?'' , i replied sad.

''Maybe because he feels the same.'' , told me a voice from behind and i stood up turning around in shock.

There stood Jack with Marry.

He smiled at me with his heart- melting smile but i couldn't believe what he just said.

''You're kidding, right? I mean you're together with Marry and you said, you love her a-''

Marry cut me off.

''He came together with me because he tried to forget the feelings he had towards you, Kim.'' , she said.

I shook my head in disbelieve and Jack came up to me.

Then he added: ''She's right Kim. I love you, too. I was just to stupid to make a move and i thought, now that Marry was here i could forget you, since you don't feel the same. Now that i know, that you feel the same i know that the feelings never went away. I want to be with you.''

I looked shocked at him.

I couldn't believe this. It was to good to be true.

Jack then asked me: ''Kim i really love you, to and between Marry and me it's over. I can't live with out you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

I looked at Marry questioning who just told me: '' You guys are right for each other. I don't want to stay in your way. You love each other and it wouldn't be right to push your luck away.''

Then i looked back at Jack , smiling.

He smiled back with his adorable smile, as Jerry suddenly cried: ''Just finally say yes, before he gets a heart attack!''

Marry laughed and i had to chuckle, too.

I put my arms around his neck and then answered to Jack's question.

''I love you more than anything and of course, i want to be your girlfriend.''

He grinned wide and then we both leaned in and kissed.

It was amazing and magical.

I smiled in to the kiss, thinking about what just happened.

All the fears for nothing.

I was finally together with the boy of my dreams and really nobody was mad.

It couldn't get any better!

**Hope you guys liked it! :)**


End file.
